Eh... I'll get back to you on the title...
by Layla
Summary: hm sort of a sequel to College Life... usual comedy relief but also with a hint of horror ^_^ R
1. Vacation?

Disclaimer: Nothing's mine except a few characters… hehe Matt and Spence is all I need if you know what I mean ^_~  
  
  
  
Hello! ^_^ I've decided to give into some of my fans and write another story. Some of you might have read my other story "College Life". If not you should, or you might not understand where some of these characters come from. Let's see… am I missing anything? Um… well, I love Stephen King. He's my favorite male author. So I've decided to write a horror story. Though I can't call this horror yet cause nothing really happens in this chapter. But enough chitchat, read on if you desire to.  
  
  
  
~*change of POV*~  
  
"speech"  
  
~my own two cents~  
  
characters thoughts when narrator (moi) is speaking  
  
  
  
Chapter 1 Vacation?  
  
  
  
  
  
~*Narrator*~  
  
  
  
The beginning of a new day. Burning bright, the sun made its way along up into the sky. Its rays moved into the large windows of a certain apartment, obviously in use by girls. The living room was occupied with black leather furniture, a couch, two armchairs, and a loveseat. A large-screen TV sat on a black shelf and in the center of the room was a black coffee table positioned on a light-beige carpet. The rays moved on, up and over the cheaply painted walls down a hall, which held many doors. The first room was a bedroom, where one of our characters, Sakura Kinomoto, slept. Sneaking in silently, the rays moved across the carpeted floor towards the bed. Up over the pink comforter towards the head posts, we see a head. And oh my a stuffed animal. Ok, maybe it's not a stuffed animal because it just opened its eyes. Oh, Kero. Forgot…  
  
  
  
~*Kero*~  
  
  
  
Ugh, stupid sun and it's stupid rays. What time is it?  
  
Our little friend Keroberos flutters up off the bed and looks at the alarm clock.  
  
Half past six. Early. No wonder Sakura's not awake. That girl… well, at least she's happy now since she's with that little brat. How annoying though. I have to seriously be nice to him now. And his roommates. What's with them anyway? Boys… ~Yeah, I love 'em…~  
  
There was a knock at the door. Kero looked at Sakura, who didn't budge. He sighed.  
  
"Come in," I say. It's probably Tomoyo anyway.  
  
Tomoyo walked in, giggling happily.  
  
I knew it. How's it possible to be so cheery this early in the morning? Only Tomoyo could pull it off.  
  
"Kero! Guess what!"  
  
I rolled my eyes.  
  
"Do I get multiple choice?" I joke. I'm not in the mood for guessing games. ~Kero is not a morning… thing.~  
  
"Nope! Fine, I'll just tell you. You know how it's the first day of summer vacation today, right?"  
  
"Yes, Tomoyo," I answer dryly. Oh, the suspense is killing me…  
  
"Well, Eriol invited us all to his mansion on an island off the coast of California!" ~Let's just pretend he has one. Hey, it's my ff!~  
  
Hey, something interesting after all. "Wow, who's all going?"  
  
"Um… me, Sakura, Meiling, Li, Spence, Matt, you of course, and Layla if she can make it." ~Yes! Me!~  
  
Layla? That crazy chick? ~Hey, I'm not crazy!~ Oh no… "Yeah, that sounds great."  
  
"I hope they all want to come. It'll be so cool! When's Sakura going to wake up?"  
  
I shrugged. Knowing her… not for another couple of hours. "Don't know. But while you're waiting you could be doing something productive. Like making me breakfast." ~That sounds like Kero.~  
  
Tomoyo grinned and shook her head. "Yeah, yeah." She saluted me and left. That girl is such a kidder. At least she has better taste. Eriol is a lot better than that Chinese brat. ~Hmm… I disagree.~ Speaking of that Chinese brat, wonder if his insane cousin is awake.  
  
Kero flew out of Sakura's room and into the hall, going towards the kitchen.  
  
"Morning, Tomoyo," I hear from the kitchen. Then that giggling again. Oh boy…  
  
"Meiling, guess what!"  
  
I go into the kitchen to find Tomoyo telling everything she told me to Meiling. That incessant giggling again. Now there are two giggle bunnies. Ugh, wait till Sakura finds out. Maybe I should spend more nights at the guys' apartment.  
  
"Can you two giggle and make breakfast at the same time?"  
  
Meiling smiled. "Morning, Kero! We're going on a vacation!"  
  
I put a fake smile on my face. "Yay…" Alone with all of them? Ah, I don't know if I can handle that. As long as there's pudding.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*Syaoran*~  
  
  
  
"Ok, Tomoyo. Ok, Tomoyo. Ok, ok! I got it. Bye…" I hung up the phone and sighed, exasperated. Not even seven and I'm being called.  
  
"Who was that?"  
  
I look to find Spence staring at me. After a year, you get used to him. He's not so bad. I wish he wouldn't look up to me so much as if I were some kind of god though.  
  
"Just Tomoyo telling me we're all invited to go to one of Hiiragaziwa's mansions off the coast of California tomorrow," I reply casually.  
  
I watch as Spence's whole face lights up.  
  
"Really? Wow, cool! This is going to be awesome! I haven't seen Eriol since he came to visit in the fall. Who's all going?"  
  
I counted off on my fingers. "Me, you, Sakura, Tomoyo, Meiling, Matt, that stupid stuffed toy, and possibly Layla." ~Me!~  
  
Spence grinned. "Layla's going????"  
  
Syaoran sweat-dropped.  
  
Not surprising he's excited from what had happened last fall ~Hehehe…~. Layla and Spence together again… that'll be interesting. If she gets out here. I admit I miss her though.  
  
"Layla's coming. Great, this will be the best! We've been writing back and forth. I really like her, you know?"  
  
He likes Layla? My best friend Layla? Are we talking about the same Layla? "Well, uh… that's… nice, Spence."  
  
"Yeah. I'm going to go wake up Matt and tell him!"  
  
"Ok, you do that." Matt should be excited, I think. Though, it's kind of early.  
  
Syaoran listened and moments later heard yelling.  
  
"Oh, bloody hell! Spence, get out! Out!" ~Matt's not a morning person, trust me.~  
  
I walk out of my room just in time to see Spence running out of Matt's room, being followed by a fast pillow. I wonder how a guy like Matt met a guy like Hiiragaziwa in England and became friends. Good thing I met Matt, or else I'd think all English guys are crazy like Hiiragaziwa. Spence grinned at me.  
  
"I think he's excited."  
  
Sweat gathered at the back of Syaoran's head.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure, Spence."  
  
  
  
  
  
~*Sakura*~  
  
  
  
Wow, an island off the coast of California! Sounds fun!  
  
"Quality time alone with the guys… what do you think, Sakura?"  
  
"That'll be great," I reply. Though with Eriol and Tomoyo back together they'll still be scheming against Syaoran and me. Ever since the fall of last year I've been just as paranoid as Syaoran about those two.  
  
"But Layla's going. Ugh, stupid bitch," Meiling muttered. ~We don't get along.~  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo sweat-dropped.  
  
They really don't get along for some reason. Layla's pretty cool to me once you get to know her. She accepted me. Furthermore she accepted Syaoran and me. I'm glad we're ok with each other. She is Syaoran's best friend after all. Besides, I think there's something going on between Spence and Layla.  
  
"If it's tomorrow do you think we should start packing now?" I ask my best friend and nowadays close friend. ~Yeah, nowadays…~  
  
"Nope!"  
  
"No?" I ask, puzzled.  
  
"I say we go and buy a whole new wardrobe. Right, Meiling?"  
  
"Right!"  
  
I'm not the rich kid or in a clan. Hello! "Um, I don't have as much money as you guys."  
  
"Don't worry, Sakura! I'll make clothes for you. And if I see something cute at the mall I'll buy it for you. You don't have to pay me back. What are best friends for?"  
  
I sighed. I was hoping I'd get out of this but obviously not. I laughed to cover it up. "Yeah… best friends."  
  
"We should get started on shopping then!" Meiling squealed.  
  
"What about my breakfast?" Kero grumbled.  
  
Kero. Gee, his appetite is about as big as mine. ~No one can compare to Yukito though. ^_^ ~  
  
"Oh, yes. I forgot. I'm making it as promised, Kero."  
  
Tomoyo saluted him again.  
  
What was that all about? Well, I should be used to living with these two since I have been for almost a year. And Kero even longer. I should help make breakfast. I'm hungry anyway. I wonder what Syaoran and them are doing…  
  
  
  
  
  
~*Matt*~  
  
  
  
Can't a guy sleep around here? Spence will never change…  
  
Matt walked out in boxers ~*Whistles*~ to find Syaoran in the kitchen with Spence peeking over his shoulder as he cooked.  
  
"Spence, if you're going to be in here you could at least help me cook breakfast."  
  
"I don't know how to cook," Spence whined. ~Oh boy is he not lying!~  
  
"Yes, and I don't want to die from food poisoning," I add. That'll be the day I eat Spence's cooking.  
  
Matt cringed as Spence grinned at him.  
  
"Yay, Matt is awake!"  
  
I take a hesitant step back as Spence comes and slaps me on the shoulder.  
  
"What's up, Mate?"  
  
I scowled at him. "I've been better. What were you saying earlier in my room before I kicked you out?"  
  
"That Eriol invited us to go on a vacation with him."  
  
"Oh. Swell. Who's 'us'?"  
  
"The whole gang. Us, the girls, Eriol, Kero too, and last but definitely not least…"  
  
"Layla," Syaoran finished for him.  
  
I chuckled. "Oh, your little pen pal?"  
  
Spence winked at me. "Oh, we're more than pen pals. Trust me."  
  
I looked at Syaoran. I shivered as so did he. "So what's for breakfast today, Li?"  
  
"Pancakes!" Spence cried hopefully.  
  
"Yeah, also bacon and eggs." ~Yuck!~  
  
"Sounds good. I'll be in the shower."  
  
"Yeah, who knows what you and Meiling were doing last night?" ~Spence lives in the gutter I swear…~  
  
I stuck my tongue out at him. "More than writing love letters to each other."  
  
I laughed as Spence fumed.  
  
Matt turned and left, leaving Syaoran alone with Spence, who went back to peeking over his shoulder.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*Meiling*~  
  
  
  
Damn Layla! Why did Eriol have to invite her? Well, I won't let this ruin my shopping. Oh, this green bikini is cute. Thong cut, no straps… a little revealing, but oh well. ~I got one just like that! Um… well there's my useless info of the chapter… catch the next one in chapter II! ~  
  
"Hey Sakura, look at this."  
  
I laughed at the expression on her face. "Isn't that a little… revealing, Meiling?"  
  
"No! I think it's cute. Don't you, Tomoyo?"  
  
I hope she agrees. Sakura is always covering up and her body is almost half as good looking as mine. ~Can we say conceited?~  
  
Tomoyo inspected it. "Yes, I like it. You should get it, Sakura."  
  
"But…"  
  
"No buts! I'm buying it for you."  
  
Sakura hung her head. "Tomoyo…"  
  
Aw, no wonder Xiao Lang likes her so much. She can be so funny sometimes. Wow, it's been a year and it's like we're almost best friends, even though I hated her for my own silly reasons before. And she has grown up. She's not unfortunate of looks I suppose, but she's more mature and caring. And I know she'll treat Li right. Which is okay, because I have Matt. ~Only because I let you have him!~  
  
"Meiling, come on! I need to go buy a new battery for my video camera. A few actually. I want to catch every moment!"  
  
"Yes, Tomoyo," I replied, shaking my head. Her and that camera. Just as long as she doesn't catch me on it. She'll be too focused on Sakura and Li anyway.  
  
"Lunch anyone?" Sakura asked.  
  
Good point. I'm famished. "Definitely! Afterwards we can go pay a visit to the guys."  
  
"Well, you two can. Eriol said he would call me so I'm going to stay home."  
  
Aw, and wait by the phone like a good little girlfriend. How quixotic. NOT! "Aw, tell him I said hi."  
  
"Ok, Meiling."  
  
"Ok, guys, enough talk, I'm hungry!"  
  
Meiling and Tomoyo sweat dropped.  
  
Sakura and her stomach I swear…  
  
  
  
  
  
~*Narrator*~  
  
  
  
Well, while the girls were out doing their thing, the guys were out doing their own thing. Syaoran was finer than ever in a pair of beige cargo pants over a brown wife beater and dark Tim's on his feet. Sexy Spence wore a white wife beater under a plaid, baby blue over shirt which made his eyes set out, over dark blue, baggy jeans and white sneakers. And Matty poo decided to be the oddball and wear black cargo shorts with black sandals with a shirt that had Elmo over a lower part of his anatomy with the words "Tickle my Elmo" under it.  
  
"Dude, I can't believe you wore that. Meiling is going to kill you."  
  
Matt pouted at me as Syaoran chuckled. "What do you mean by that?"  
  
A group of girls just happened to walk past them, your typical sluty blondes. ~No offense to blondes! Or sluts!~  
  
"Oh, I'll tickle his Elmo any day," one said loud enough for the guys to hear.  
  
Matt blushed. Spence rolled his eyes, and Syaoran started to laugh his ass off.  
  
"See, Dummy. Stuff like that."  
  
Matt huffed. "Hey, not my fault I'm gorgeous." ~Amen…~  
  
Syaoran, whom was bent over laughing, stood up straight and gave Matt a look.  
  
"Let's not get carried away now, guys."  
  
I scratched my head. "What are we doing here again?"  
  
Syaoran and Matt sweat-dropped.  
  
"Oh frizzle! Spence, we're here to get presents for the girls. Bloody idiot…"  
  
I glared at Matt. "I'm not an idiot. Shut up, British Bastard."  
  
Matt glared back at him. "Maybe if you weren't so stupid I wouldn't call you an idiot, American Asshole." ~Forever arguing those two…~  
  
"Stop it right now, you two," Syaoran commanded frostily.  
  
Ah, don't yell at me!  
  
The two looked at him. Spence pointed at Matt.  
  
"He started it!"  
  
Syaoran hung his head and sighed.  
  
I can't take these two anywhere.  
  
  
  
~*Tomoyo*~  
  
  
  
Ugh, Sakura get off the phone with Syaoran! Eriol might be trying to call me.  
  
"I love you too. Bye. Hang up first," Sakura giggled. "No, you hang up first."  
  
A vein pulsed on Tomoyo's forehead as her patience went out.  
  
"No, you hang up. Baby, you hang up first."  
  
I can't take this anymore!  
  
Tomoyo walked over and grabbed the cordless from Sakura.  
  
"I got an idea! I'll hang up!"  
  
Ah, that felt good. Oh, I think Sakura is upset.  
  
"Tomoyo!"  
  
Eh, I can play this off.  
  
"Oh, sorry. I thought you were talking to me."  
  
Good, she looks better.  
  
"Oh, it's ok, Tomoyo. I'll just call Syaoran back."  
  
Sakura took the phone from her and dialed Syaoran's number. Tomoyo's left eye started to twitch.  
  
What the hell? This is impossible. Oh, well. I wonder what Meiling is doing.  
  
Tomoyo walked out into the living room to find Meiling watching TV.  
  
Meiling? TV? Since when? "Hey, what are you watching?"  
  
"Oh, tapes from back in the day. The card-capturing days. I miss those days."  
  
Yeah, those were the days when she wasn't so nice. "I'll watch with you until Sakura gets off the phone."  
  
Tomoyo sat down beside Meiling.  
  
Ew, we need new couches. These are tacky and aren't good for sex. ~Hmm, Tomoyo is a freak.~  
  
Sakura walks out with the phone. "Hey, Eriol just clicked in."  
  
Yay!  
  
"But I'm talking to Syaoran still so I told him to call me back."  
  
Tomoyo fell off the couch anime style.  
  
This cannot be happening. I can't wait for this vacation. ~Yes you can *grins evilly*~  
  
  
  
  
  
~*Spence*~  
  
  
  
I can't wait till tomorrow, I can't wait till tomorrow, I can't wait till tomorrow…  
  
"Spence, what are you jumping around for?"  
  
Duh! Layla! ~I feel special.~  
  
"I might see Layla tomorrow! In fact I'm going to sleep so tomorrow will come faster."  
  
"It's only eleven. You usually don't sleep till about two or three."  
  
How would he know? That loser usually goes to sleep around midnight.  
  
"And how would you know, Matt?"  
  
"I can hear you talk to yourself in the mirror, Dummy."  
  
What??? No one's supposed to know about that! Ah, what is Li going to say?  
  
"What is this?" Syaoran asked with a bemused smirk on his face.  
  
"Ha, Matt, you're so funny."  
  
I wonder what all he hears…  
  
"Oh, I'm quite sure. 'Spence you are so hot. Oh, I want to spank you. And…'"  
  
Spence had jumped on Matt and started strangling him.  
  
Ah how dare he! "You shut up! What are you doing listening to me at night?"  
  
What's he laughing about?  
  
"It's a good laugh for me before I go to bed," Matt gasped between giggles.  
  
You little English muffin!  
  
"You two, calm down."  
  
Spence pouted and let Matt go, who had big red welts on his neck from Spence's fingers.  
  
Fine. I'll just get him in his sleep tonight. Li seems in a good mood. Probably because he just got off the phone with Sakura. I'll admit she's hot and has a nice personality but Layla is better. Ew Matt, close your mouth. ~Well, just his opinion people don't look at me!~  
  
"We should all go to sleep," Matt says between a yawn. "What are you looking at me like that for?" he asked, glaring at Spence.  
  
Wonder what Meiling sees in him. I don't see it. "Thinking on how I'm going to torture you in your sleep tonight."  
  
Syaoran shook his head. "You two need to grow up."  
  
Ex-squeeze me, Father Time. Not our fault we're not one hundred years more mature than we're supposed to be. But I still look up to him.  
  
Matt sneered at Spence. "No use trying to reason with Spence, Li. Once you're past Spence's good looks… you're past Spence." ~That's true in some ways…~  
  
Oh, really? "You think I'm good looking, Matt?"  
  
Matt stood up. "Don't even go there. I'm going to bed."  
  
Oh, I love you too, Buddy. "Me too! Night, guys."  
  
Syaoran eyed them. "You two better behave on this trip."  
  
Me? Not behave? Ok… good point… "Hey, I'm an angel," I reply, smiling innocently.  
  
"Angel my ass. Your halo is crooked from your horns," Matt accused.  
  
"Ah, blow me."  
  
"Got to grow a dick first."  
  
Grrrr. Oh, he's dead!  
  
Matt sensed danger and ran to his room before Spence could kill him.  
  
"Ugh, that jerk!"  
  
"You're not all that nice to him either, Spence."  
  
"Whatever. I'm going to sleep."  
  
"Uh huh. Night then."  
  
The two separated and went into their rooms. Spence stripped down to his boxers and fell onto his bed.  
  
Vacation tomorrow. This is going to be awesome… wait… how long are we staying??? ~*sweat drops*~  
  
  
  
  
  
~*Narrator*~  
  
  
  
  
  
Our characters all sleep peacefully in their own beds, not knowing what becomes of them tomorrow. Their vacation, which sounds like bliss, is actually going to be total hell…  
  
The fun is just beginning… for the killer…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Muwhahahaha! Heh, well nothing really happened yet *sweat drops* hey, it's only the first chapter! It'll get interesting… I hope. Aight, R&R please and tell me if I should continue this or not. If you're wondering if people are going to die… yes of course! Hmm… and I remember from my last story people wanted to see lemons… eh I don't know about all that! And if you liked this you should read my College Life, it's kind of the first part to this, and you'll know what they all mean when they're like "last fall" and stuff like that. Btw, some know it does take me well… FOREVER to update a story lol so please bare with me. Thank you and see you soon, loyal readers. 


	2. Final Flutters

Disclaimer: Do I LOOK like I own this stuff???  
  
  
  
*Hides* Please, please, PLEASE don't hate me for how long this took. I made it long to make up for it, see? Well, it's supposed to be a horror fic but nothing really bad happens. not till the end anyway. You know I got to have my humor up in there though! Mostly it's kind of sappy which is funny since I complained about it so much in College Life. *Sees that no one is laughing* Ok, ok I'll shut up so you can read.  
  
  
  
~*change of POV*~  
  
"speech"  
  
~my own two cents~  
  
characters thoughts when narrator (moi) is speaking  
  
  
  
Chapter 2 Final Flutters (Dun, dun, dun.ha sorry I couldn't help myself.)  
  
  
  
  
  
~*Narrator*~  
  
  
  
A new day. No sunshine though. The day was dark, dank, and dreary. Stormy clouds crowded together, turning the earth dim. Syaoran stood at their full wall window and stared out, hugging himself, at the sky.  
  
Something's not right.  
  
Stealthily, a figure approached him from behind, placing its foot carefully down on the carpeted floor. Its hands itched with anticipation. One hand held something metallic. What it was is not quite known because of the room being shadowy. The figure smirked as it came three feet away from Syaoran's turned back. Holding its breath, it raised its hand. There was a click.  
  
What the.?  
  
Syaoran's eyes narrowed. He turned around quickly, immediately down in a fighting stance.  
  
Nothing. He looked around the empty living room, with its half circle couch set surrounding a coffee table and a flat screen TV on the wall with it's game systems, the controllers tangled in their cords. Spence had decided to decorate and put posters of half naked women on the walls. In the gloominess of the room he saw no other person. Syaoran took a shaky breath as he stood up straight.  
  
Must be hearing things.  
  
There was a chuckle behind him. He twisted around just in time to hear the click again. But it was too late. Next thing he knew, all he saw was white.  
  
  
  
~*Matt*~  
  
  
  
Ah, a brand new day. Eek, why is it so dark outside? The weather doesn't look good. I wonder if that's a sign or anything. Does anyone know exactly how we're going to get there? Or where we're supposed to meet Eriol? Hmm, I hope Tomoyo knows. I wonder if the others are awake. ~I don't know if he really thinks like that when he wakes up, but if he does that's pretty weird.  
  
Matt stepped out of his room and went into the living room. He gasped at the sight.  
  
Oh blimey.  
  
There, Syaoran was on the floor, cowering from Spence, who was bombing him with whipped cream in a can. I shook my head. ~Hey, I wouldn't kill off Syaoran THIS early into the chapter.~  
  
"Spence, grow up."  
  
He looked up at me. "Hey! Morning! Just thought I'd let Li have some breakfast."  
  
I looked down at poor Syaoran, who had whipped cream all over his face and silk, dark green boxers. Spence sprayed the last of the cream in his mouth and sighed with satisfaction. Syaoran sat up and scowled. I couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"What did I do to you?" Syaoran demanded.  
  
Spence grinned. "Nothing. I just wanted to let you know that all that stealth training you've been giving me paid off."  
  
Syaoran glared up at him. I stopped laughing as he turned his glare on me.  
  
"What? I didn't do anything," I said defensively.  
  
Oi, someone's mad.  
  
"You're not mad at me are you, Li?" Spence asked, pouting like a little kid.  
  
Syaoran sighed and got up.  
  
Great, I always wanted someone to beat the shit out of Spence. ~To this day those two STILL don't like each other.~  
  
"No. You two should start packing. I got dibs on the shower," Syaoran said, turning and leaving out of the living room.  
  
That's it??? What's going on? Must be in a good mood or something.  
  
"You're so lucky, Spence. I thought he was going to kill you."  
  
He sighed with relief. "Me too. Well, I'm going to go start packing. Man I hope Layla comes!" ~Me too!~  
  
I shook my head. Him and that girl, I promise. She's a pretty lass though, I don't blame him for being infatuated with her. But is she ever so evil. Well, I should start packing. This should be fun.  
  
  
  
~*Tomoyo*~  
  
  
  
A gift for me? What did Eriol mean?  
  
"Hey, when and where and how are we getting there anyway?" Sakura asked me.  
  
Oh! I completely forgot no one knows. Ha, the guys are probably wondering as well. "Eriol is coming here. We're flying to the coast of California in his private jet, and then going on a private boat of his to the island. We'll be staying for about two weeks."  
  
"That's great, Tomoyo! But. when is Eriol coming?"  
  
"He said lunch time. It's half past nine so we have a couple of hours or so."  
  
Meiling ran in. "I can't find my brush!"  
  
I wouldn't be surprised if it were lost in her hair. And I thought I had a lot of hair! "Haven't seen it, Meiling."  
  
Kero fluttered in, swaying slightly. "Hey, can you keep it down? I'm trying to sleep."  
  
Sleep? "Kero, have you forgotten we're going to spend a vacation off the coast of California?" I asked.  
  
"Oh yeah." Kero said thoughtfully, having totally forgotten.  
  
The girls sweat dropped. ~There's going to be a lot of that in this chapter.~  
  
"I need to find my brush!" Meiling ran out of the room.  
  
"I need to make sure I have everything I need for my video camera."  
  
"Well, I did all my packing last night when I went to sleep. I'm going to go over and check up on the guys and explain what's going on," Sakura said.  
  
I sighed blissfully. Finally I get to see my Darling Eriol. I've only made it through this year to see him this summer. I love him dearly. This is exactly what I need. What we both need. ~How quixotic.~  
  
  
  
~*Eriol*~  
  
  
  
Finally. China. Where my Precious Tomoyo lives her life. Without me. Oh, do I miss her touch. I cannot wait to see her beautiful face. Her lovely locks of dark, rich hair. I can feel it now between my fingers. Her delectable figure against mine. Ok Eriol, you're exciting yourself. ~Men.~  
  
Eriol was sitting in one of his many limousines, on his way to the girls' apartment. The plan was to get everyone in the limos and off in his jet by noon to make it to California by eight. Then the boat ride would take about an hour and a half. Eriol looked at his companion sitting across from him. A tall, lean young woman with a killer smile under mysterious dark brown eyes that had a twinkle of mischief in them. ~Guess who ^_^ ~  
  
"Glad to be able to see everyone again, Layla?" I ask.  
  
"Of course. I can't wait to see the looks on their faces. Thanks for inviting me, Eriol."  
  
Yeah, wouldn't want Spence left hanging. Besides, it's nice to have someone around who's almost as sinister as me.  
  
Eriol took out his cell phone and pressed in the girls' number.  
  
Let me check up on them. At least let them know I'm on my way.  
  
One ring. two rings.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
Oh, it's Meiling.  
  
"Hello, Meiling."  
  
I chuckled at the look on Layla's face at the name.  
  
"Um hi. Who is this?"  
  
"Eriol, you silly girl."  
  
A giggle. "Oh! Hey!"  
  
"Yes, how are you?"  
  
"I'm great! Thanks for inviting us all out to your island."  
  
Actually, my idea was for it to be just Tomoyo and me, but Tomoyo thought it would be rude. "You're very welcome."  
  
"I've never been to the United States."  
  
"Well, you won't see much of it on the island. It's deserted, and has only a mile radius. You can't even see California from its beach."  
  
"Oh, well either way. This'll be so much fun."  
  
Oi, can I speak to Tomoyo for goodness sake? "Of course."  
  
"Well, here's Tomoyo, whom I'm sure you called to speak to."  
  
Finally! ~Haha.aw.~  
  
  
  
~*Syaoran*~  
  
~Yummy! Ehehe. sorry.~  
  
"Why didn't Tomoyo tell us all that yesterday?" I ask Sakura.  
  
"Must have slipped her mind."  
  
This famous couple stood together in the kitchen. Syaoran was holding Sakura's hips while she had her arms resting on his shoulders.  
  
"Well, we're all ready to go I think. Spence and Matt are in their rooms finishing their packing. And."  
  
I pulled the present I bought for Sakura out of my pocket. It was a little velvet box. I smiled at the way her eyes lightened up.  
  
"Oh! A present for me?"  
  
I opened it and showed it to her. On a thin, silver chain was a little crystal Sakura flower. On some of the petals there was an engraving. Sakura and Syaoran forever.  
  
"Oh Syaoran it's beautiful." she said breathlessly.  
  
Sakura took off her Cardcaptor key necklace. I gently clasped my gift around her neck. She fingered it slowly, reading the engraving.  
  
"I love it Syaoran. Thank you."  
  
I smiled. "Anything for you, Sakura."  
  
She looked up at me. "Where are Spence and Matt again?"  
  
"In the back."  
  
And hopefully they won't come out here and bother us. Oh Sakura, don't smile like that, you know my knees get weak.  
  
"So that means we're alone out here," Sakura said suggestively.  
  
Oh, what the hell. I smiled back. "I guess so."  
  
Sakura leaned up and Syaoran met her lips, parting her lips with his tongue, rubbing it up against the roof of her mouth. ~Oh my.~  
  
Ah, don't get too worked up, Pal.  
  
Sakura moaned softly in his mouth, massaging his tongue gently with hers, her hands caressing him.  
  
Ok, that's not helping.  
  
"Ahem." came a voice from the doorway of the kitchen.  
  
What now?  
  
The two broke apart to find Spence watching them, grinning knowingly. The two blushed bashfully, looking down.  
  
Damnit, Spence.  
  
"Just wanted some coffee. Please continue," Spence said casually, the goofy grin still on his face. He got some in a mug and left, winking at them.  
  
Ugh.  
  
"You eat something with whip cream this morning, Sweetie?"  
  
Syaoran sweat dropped.  
  
"Um. something like that." ~Thanks to Spence! My baby, hehe.~  
  
  
  
~*Layla*~  
  
  
  
The guys are going to be so surprised to see me. And I'm sure the girls will be happy to see Eriol. Ok, he said to meet back downstairs in ten minutes so we can go and get onto the jet. Yay, I get to be with Spence. And Syaoran, I hope things with him and Sakura are good. Things should be good between Sakura and I. She doesn't seem one to hold a grudge. Though from last fall I can understand if she would. ~Read College Life and you'll understand! Ok, I'll stop advertising.~ Well, I think this is their room.  
  
She knocked and waited.  
  
"I got it!" came an excited voice from inside. Layla shook her head as she recognized Spence's voice. The door opened and there stood Spence himself.  
  
Aw, look at the look on his face. He looks like he's about to faint. Still sexy as ever I see. ~Amen.~  
  
"Layla?" he managed to gasp.  
  
I giggled giddily. Syaoran didn't even make me feel this way. Something about Spence that, I don't know.  
  
"You going to stand there and stare at me or do I get a hug?" I ask, pouting playfully.  
  
Spence abruptly pulled me into a tight hug. What's this warm feeling?  
  
"I've missed you so much," Spence whispered into my ear, not letting me go. I blushed.  
  
Blushing? I'm blushing? What's going on?  
  
"I've missed you too," I reply, feeling my face heat up even more.  
  
"Hey who is it, Spence?" Syaoran asked, coming up through the hallway.  
  
Well, if it isn't Syaoran.  
  
"Layla???"  
  
She smiled at him as she pulled away slightly from Spence, her arms still loosely around him. "Hello, Syaoran."  
  
Wow, still has that rare, cute smile of his. ~Stop drooling, girls!~  
  
"Hey Spence, don't hog all the hugs."  
  
Layla went over and hugged Syaoran.  
  
Funny, I don't have that warm feeling this time.  
  
"Glad you could make it. Though Spence has been the most enthusiastic about it."  
  
Aw, Spence is so cute when he blushes.  
  
"Shut up, Li," he said timidly.  
  
"Are you guys packed? The limos are downstairs and ready to roll. Eriol wants to leave as soon as possible."  
  
Ha, Syaoran always scowls at Eriol's name.  
  
"Oh, so you came here with that psycho?"  
  
"He's not a psycho, he's nice enough to bring you along on this vacation."  
  
"Yeah, to torture me no doubt," Syaoran muttered.  
  
"Where's Matt?" I ask.  
  
"Oh, that dork? Somewhere around here."  
  
Gee, Spence and Matt still don't get along well after living together for a year? Why's Spence hopping?  
  
"Hey, what am I thinking Layla?"  
  
I laughed. Spence is the only person I know who's very fascinated with how I can use my ESP better than others ~Don't ask. It won't be used in this story thanks to Eriol.~ Hmm. oh my.  
  
"That's a little erotic to be saying out loud, Spence, but trust me. I know what you're thinking."  
  
"Ew! Sicko." Syaoran said, walking to his room to get his stuff.  
  
Heh, he can be such a prude sometimes.  
  
"Layla."  
  
I looked at Spence. Oh, his big, baby blue eyes are so gorgeous. My knees.  
  
"I want to give you a kiss."  
  
Why's my heartbeat quickening like this?  
  
"Be right back!"  
  
Spence ran off. Layla sweat dropped.  
  
Did I miss something? Oh, that kind of kiss!  
  
Spence was walking towards Layla with a large chocolate kiss in a box.  
  
"Oh, Spence, thank you. I love it," I say gratefully, taking it from him.  
  
"Yeah, I heard you had a passion for chocolate like Syaoran."  
  
Yeah right, my passion is nowhere close to Syaoran's for chocolate! ~Is anyone's?~  
  
Spence took the chocolate from my hands and set it on the hallway dresser.  
  
"I also wanted to give you this."  
  
Huh?  
  
Spence grabbed Layla, turning with her in his arms, and leaned her back, kissing her passionately. Her whole body went weak.  
  
Mmm I'll take this over chocolate any day. ~Hell yeah! That boy is a good kisser! Heh. I wonder if that was my useless info for the chapter. Nah.~  
  
"What is going on? Layla, I told you to get them not get some," came Eriol's voice from behind them.  
  
Spence and Layla quickly stood up straight, blushing and suddenly finding the carpet interesting.  
  
Thanks for ruining the moment, Eriol. ~I know!~  
  
"Great, now I'm scarred for life," Meiling murmured.  
  
I was already scarred for life because of your face, Meiling. I decided to smile and go with it. "That's nice, Meiling. Nice to see you too."  
  
"Layla!" Sakura cheered happily.  
  
Hey, so I guess we're on good terms after all. "Hey, Sakura. And Tomoyo. I've missed hanging with you guys. This is going to be great."  
  
"Definitely!" Tomoyo agreed.  
  
"Eriol! Layla!" Matt exclaimed, coming from the back with his bags, along with Syaoran.  
  
"Matt!" Eriol and I said happily.  
  
Yes, the other British fellow. Accents are so sexy. But then again so is Spence.  
  
"Aw, what a reunion," Tomoyo cooed, getting everything on video.  
  
Eriol smiled. "Well, don't mean to ruin the moment, people, but I really want to be in the air by noon. So we must depart."  
  
Ugh, I hate planes. too far up in the sky.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*Narrator*~  
  
  
  
The plane ride was interesting. Spence had a "fun" time trying to keep Layla from panicking every five seconds.  
  
"Did this thing just jump? Spence, is something wrong? We're going to die aren't we?"  
  
Spence sweat-dropped. He squeezed Layla's hand reassuringly. "No, everything's fine, Layla. We're not going to die."  
  
He chuckled as Layla gulped and shut her eyes tight.  
  
"Eriol, what's this surprise you were talking about?"  
  
Eriol looked at Tomoyo. He rubbed his thumb against her hand and brought their linked hands up to his lips, kissing her fingertips. How cute!  
  
"Don't think about that right now, Darling."  
  
He looked deeply into her eyes. "I've missed you, Tomoyo."  
  
She blushed. "I've missed you too."  
  
"Ocean, cool!" Kero wailed flying around the jet.  
  
Syaoran rolled his eyes. "Calm your little stuffed animal down."  
  
"Oh, be nice," Sakura said, nudging him.  
  
"I'll be putting all my energy into being nice to Hiiragaziwa," he muttered.  
  
As if Eriol knew they were speaking of him, he turned in his seat and waved cutely at Syaoran, who shuddered.  
  
"Am I going to make it off this island, you think?" Syaoran asked Sakura worriedly.  
  
Sakura patted his knee, smiling. "Maybe, Sweetie."  
  
Maybe?!?!  
  
Sakura giggled at his face. "You'll be fine, Syaoran."  
  
  
  
~*Meiling*~  
  
  
  
Ugh, that boat ride was terrible. I feel sick.  
  
"Meiling, are you ok?" Matt asked me, touching my arm, which tingled.  
  
"I'm ok," I lied. No use having people worried about me. Matt gave me a look. Uh oh.  
  
"You're lying," he said matter-of-factly. I sighed. Over this year we've been together it's like he can read my mind. Who does he think he is? LAYLA??  
  
Matt put his cool hands against my cheeks, which turned warm along with the rest of my face. He gently pulled my face closer to his. "You know I'm only asking because I care about you," he whispered softly, keeping my gaze with his stormy, gray eyes. ~Ahhh he's so hot! Ahem. sorry, calming down now.~ I bit my bottom lip.  
  
"Well, I guess my stomach hurts a little," I admitted slowly.  
  
He kissed my forehead and smiled at me. Hm what is he thinking?  
  
"So you got pregnant on me, huh?" he asked playfully.  
  
What????  
  
I punched his arm, his hands falling from my cheeks. "Matt! No, of course not."  
  
He laughed and rubbed his arm. "Oh, I love it when you're rough with me. But I was just kidding."  
  
He used his innocent smile on me. And of course I fall for it like I always do. I smirked. "Yeah, yeah whatever."  
  
I looked out at the ocean on one of the beaches on the island, the large mansion about a mile behind us. The moon's reflection mirrored in the water, which swept up on the tanned sand, grabbing a few grains and pulling them back into the swirling depths of the sea.  
  
"Come on you two, we're going up to the mansion now!" Sakura yelled excitedly. I saw her hopping around with the moonlight's help.  
  
What's her rush? Well, the manor does look beautiful from here. But this beach is so beautiful.  
  
"You guys!" she called again. "Hey where are Tomoyo and Eriol?"  
  
"Hopefully the devil has left the island." ~We all know who said that one.~  
  
"Syaoran!"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
Good point. Where did they go off to?  
  
  
  
~*Narrator*~  
  
  
  
Where did those two go off to? Hm. well, Eriol quietly stole Tomoyo away from the others farther up the beach. Tomoyo's heartbeat was rapid and loud in her ears. She looked at Eriol, wondering if he heard it.  
  
What's going on?  
  
"I've been thinking of this moment all year, Tomoyo," Eriol whispered softly, looking her in the eyes. Tomoyo searched his face, trying to find some clue of what he was talking about. He took her small hands in his. She realized his hands were shaking and squeezed them.  
  
"Eriol, what is it?"  
  
Eriol slipped one hand from hers and slacks met sand as he went down on one knee. Tomoyo's breath stopped. She watched breathlessly as Eriol put his hand into his pocket and pulled out something small, her heart thumping in her ears. He slipped his other hand slowly from hers and opened the small red velvet box and held it up to her. Tomoyo's eyes widened as she saw the biggest diamond she'd ever seen in her life. Bling, bling! She gasped and put her hands up over her heart.  
  
Eriol smiled at her reaction. Feeling encouraged, he started to speak.  
  
"I've loved you since we were kids. I can't live without you, Tomoyo. I want to be yours forever. Please make my unworthy self happy and say you'll marry me." Aw, who wouldn't say yes to that?  
  
He held his breath as he waited for her answer. He'd waited so long for this moment and hoped with all his heart she would take him. He realized back in England he couldn't live without her another day. He had to be with her or his life was meaningless.  
  
Tears of happiness brimmed Tomoyo's eyes as she starred down at her one true love. She smiled and nodded her head. "Yes. Yes, I'll marry you."  
  
Eriol's whole face brightened and he sighed with relief. He stood up and embraced her lovingly.  
  
"I love thee, Tomoyo."  
  
A tear cascaded down Tomoyo's pale cheek as she watched Eriol slip the ring onto her finger. He brought her ringed hand up to his heart and kissed her tear away gently. Then he met her lips.  
  
*Sniff* That was so. beautiful.  
  
  
  
~*Spence*~  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol.always up to their tricks. wonder where they are.  
  
"How could they just leave like that?" Sakura asked worriedly.  
  
Watch Syaoran say something.  
  
"We're talking about Satan here."  
  
I knew it.  
  
"Syaoran!"  
  
"Sorry," he mumbled halfheartedly to Sakura. ~Let's see how many more times he gets yelled at.~  
  
Boy does she have him whipped.  
  
"Hey, there they are right there!" Meiling exclaimed, pointing at two figures approaching.  
  
Wonder what they were doing. Probably each other.  
  
Eriol and Tomoyo walked up to everyone, both with wide smiles on their faces.  
  
Well with those looks something definitely happened.  
  
"You had us all worried!" Sakura scolded.  
  
"Not all of us."  
  
Syaoran cringed and hid behind me as Sakura used one of his own glares on him.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he whined.  
  
"Why do you always get yourself into those predicaments you loser," I turned, saying to him.  
  
Syaoran scowled at me. "Predicaments? That's almost a big word, did it hurt to think it?"  
  
"Yeah, thinking isn't your strong point, you know?" Matt piped up. All the girls giggled.  
  
What the hell? Why are they all picking on me!  
  
"WHOA!!" Layla yelled excitedly. "Wow, Tomoyo!"  
  
What's going on?  
  
Everyone watched as Layla went over and grabbed Tomoyo's left hand, holding it up. There were gasps all around as the diamond sparkled in the moonlight. Tomoyo giggled sheepishly.  
  
"Aw, wow you guys are getting married! Congratulations!"  
  
"Ew."  
  
"Syaoran!!" all the girls screamed at him. ~He's on a roll.~ He sweat dropped and pressed his index fingers together cutely, hanging his hand. The sky matched his mood and got cloudy, darkening the land. A small rumble of thunder roared in the distance, the clouds rolling towards them quickly.  
  
Poor Li.  
  
"Damn. sorry."  
  
Sakura hugged her best friend. I wish someone would hug me. ~Oh, be quiet Spence you're ruining the moment.~ "Tomoyo this is great!"  
  
Tomoyo smiled as she hugged Sakura back. "Yeah, I know. And it'd even be better if you're my maid of honor."  
  
Sakura gasped. "Really! I'd love that!"  
  
"Yay, wedding means reception which means food!" Kero cheered.  
  
"Amen to that," I agreed with a grin.  
  
Layla sighed and shook her head. "Is that all you ever think about?"  
  
Let's see. food. girls. food. girls. and is it food or girls?  
  
"Girls too," I replied honestly.  
  
"Can we go inside now?" Syaoran asked politely, hoping not to get yelled at.  
  
For real though, I want to go in too. Is that thunder?  
  
"I think it's about to storm, so maybe we should head towards my mansion."  
  
Meiling gushed. "This is so romantic."  
  
"I'm hungry," I complained.  
  
A sharp pain stung the back of my head as Matt smacked me. I pouted. Everyone is so mean to me.  
  
"Aw, are you ok?" Layla asked, putting her hands on my warming cheeks. Her touch is so. soothing. ~Yes, yes. I know.~  
  
"Can we go now?" Syaoran asked, rolling his eyes.  
  
Yeah, yeah I don't say anything to you when you're doing stuff with Sakura, Buddy. Boy I wish I could say that to his face. But then I won't have a face.  
  
"As I was saying. Come, let's be on our way."  
  
Giant raindrops started to fall and thunder roared again as the wind picked up speed.  
  
Oh hell nah.  
  
"Dude, last one there's a rotten egg!" I yelled, running already with my luggage. ~You'd think he were 5 sometimes.~  
  
Everyone else sweat dropped.  
  
"Well, first one there has to eat it!" Layla called.  
  
"Cool, as long as one of the girls are last!" I yelled back at them.  
  
All the girls blushed.  
  
"Spence!!" they chorused.  
  
What I say? ~Freak! I like it, hehe JK!~  
  
  
  
~* Narrator *~  
  
The crew made their way up towards Eriol's mansion, slipping and sliding along the brick stairs. The stairs spiraled up to a large, brick building with marble pillars all around, or from what they could see. The mansion had to easily be five stories tall. It looked dark and spooky with the moonlight gone. Lightening struck and marble figures posed in the light. Scary. well, no. not really. never mind.  
  
"Are those gargoyles?" Sakura wondered, moving closer to Syaoran in the rain.  
  
"I'm not going to comment because I don't want to get yelled at."  
  
Spence was standing, waiting for the others. A small shelter was over the double doors, oak with vines and leaves carved on its surface. Spence whined as he called out to them.  
  
"I'm wet, I want to go inside. I'm cold. Eriol!"  
  
"The whole bloody world doesn't evolve around you, you know," Matt declared, rather annoyed.  
  
"Are you calling my mother a liar?" Spence challenged defiantly. Sweat drops all around.  
  
Eriol moved to the front and pulled out a small, simple key.  
  
"Open it, open it!" Spence demanded.  
  
"Patience is a virtue," Eriol murmured, putting the key in the lock.  
  
Lightening struck followed by a loud clap of thunder. Everyone jumped.  
  
"Not right now it isn't!" Spence yelled over the pounding rain.  
  
Kero plopped on Matt's wet head. "I want to go inside," he whimpered.  
  
There was an audible click and the door groaned as its unused and seldom oiled hinges moved back from Eriol's touch. He stepped forth and clapped his hands twice. Lights illuminated from chandeliers hanging on the high ceiling. Everything was made of black marble. There was a grand entrance hallway. Other gargoyles were placed as decorations. A grand staircase went up, breaking off at the second floor but continuing up to the third, fourth, etc. To the right of the staircase was a living room, furnished with of course black furniture, drapes, carpeting. A black piano was set on the corner and in the other corner a huge stereo system surrounding a large TV screen. To the left of the staircase seemed to be a den, well furnished with many chairs and couches. And in the corner was a little bar, filled with bottles and glasses of all shapes and sizes. Eriol smiled as everyone gaped at their surroundings. They all started to walk in. Well. almost everyone.  
  
"Syaoran?" Sakura asked, turning to see he was still outside. *Snickers*  
  
Everyone turned to see what was up. Syaoran was looking at them like they were crazy.  
  
"Am I the only one who realizes this is ERIOL'S place?!?!?!?"  
  
They all sweat-dropped.  
  
Eriol strolled up to Syaoran and put a hand on his shoulder, making Syaoran flinch. He tensed as he expected Eriol to try some vicious attack on him and then on the others.  
  
"Ah. my cute little descendent... with the help of Spinel and Nakuru, I made it so that no magic can be used here. None. It's like a huge barrier. I can't break it without them so it won't be broken at all while we're here."  
  
He turned and looked at Layla. "Not even you can use your 6th sense, Layla." See, told you.  
  
Her jaw dropped in disbelief. She hadn't really thought about it till now. "I feel so violated now," Layla complained, folding her arms.  
  
Syaoran was still suspicious.  
  
Yeah, so now he can just kill us the normal way. Gee Syaoran, chill out.  
  
"Syaoran come on, please," Sakura begged.  
  
He sighed. "Ok."  
  
Syaoran picked up his bags and stepped in. It was warm and cozy actually.  
  
Maybe it won't be so bad after all.   
  
Eriol stood in front of everyone. "Ok, follow me to the second floor where the bedrooms are."  
  
Gathering their belongings, the crew went up the first thirty flights of stairs to the second floor. Eriol stopped and turned to everyone again.  
  
"To the right is the girl's rooms and to the left is the boys. How about in ten minutes we all meet in the den?"  
  
"Sounds good," Matt said.  
  
"Where's the kitchen?" Kero asked.  
  
"Go back down through the living room, through the study, to the dining room and pick the third door from your right. that's the kitchen."  
  
. Que?  
  
Kero scratched the back of his head. "Do you have a map?"  
  
  
  
~*Sakura*~  
  
Everyone was sitting in the den figuring out what to do.  
  
"I have a bunch of board games and stuff we could play in the closet."  
  
Oh, games!  
  
I ran over to the closet and opened the door. It was full of boxes of games. I picked one up and looked at it.  
  
"What's Twister?"  
  
Spence jumped up. "What? You don't know what Twister is??" ~Yeah, I mean it's only Spence's favorite game.~  
  
It sounds dangerous.  
  
Kero fluttered into the den with some pudding in tow. ~As always!~  
  
"What? A twister is coming?"  
  
Spence sweat dropped. "No. The game Twister."  
  
Well, I still don't know what it is. "So how do you play?"  
  
Spence quickly went over the rules of the game. I wanted to play and managed to get Syaoran to play, along with Layla, Spence, and Matt. Meiling decided to be the spinner and Tomoyo and Eriol just watched.  
  
Spence: Layla, your foot's in my eye. Layla: At least Matt's butt isn't in your face. Spence: Heh, your right. Sakura: Syaoran, my hand was here first. Syaoran: Well could you please move your knee before my voice goes up an octave? Sakura: Move your you-know-what cause my knee can't go anywhere. Meiling: Hey, right foot on green. Matt: Damn it, just a little.there. Spence: You guys. I'm... going to... sneeze. Layla: Don't you dare. Spence: I. can't. ACHOOOOOO.  
  
Everyone fell in a pile on the floor, soon laughing. Then there was a muffled whine.  
  
"Wah, everyone get off of me!" I complained.  
  
They all quickly got up, Syaoran helping me to my feet.  
  
"I'm sorry, Sakura."  
  
"It's ok, Sweetie," I reply.  
  
Like I thought. dangerous. "Um maybe we should play something else."  
  
"How about you girls make some food," Kero suggested, finishing off his pudding.  
  
Ugh, him and food! "Kero, you're eating already."  
  
"But I want more," he whined.  
  
Layla jumped up. "Yeah! Let's go girls, we can have a little talk while we cook."  
  
"What about us?" Matt asked sadly.  
  
"It's a girl thing, Babe," Meiling replied.  
  
"Yes, basically you're not invited," Tomoyo added, sticking her tongue out at the guys.  
  
Aw they're being so mean.  
  
"Sure, it's ok guys, we don't need them," Spence proclaimed.  
  
Hey! "We don't need you either. Men are insufficient in this matter."  
  
"We're insu-what?" Spence inquired, giving me a questioning look.  
  
The girls sweat-dropped. "I see what you mean." Layla said dryly.  
  
The girls walked off in search of the kitchen while the guys stayed, sulking. I wondered about the pondering look on Spence's face before we left though. ~Dun, dun, dun! Hehe.~  
  
  
  
~*Narrator*~  
  
Ahem. well, about that look where Spence actually looked like he had the ability to think. Wait. that's a little harsh. Sorry, he's not that dumb, I'm just evil like that. His eyes flashed excitedly as his whole face lit up.  
  
"I got an idea!" Spence declared. A miracle!  
  
"Oh great." Syaoran and Matt muttered simultaneously.  
  
Spence ignored their comment. He got up. "No really, guys!" The silly child literally skipped over to the closet. Haha, he's so cute.  
  
"Spence, where are you from again?"  
  
Spence looked over at Matt. "Kentucky."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Kentucky," Spence repeated.  
  
"No, I heard, I'm just sorry."  
  
Spence glared at him before opening the closet doors and pulling out one super soaker after another. The other guys watched, starting to put his plan together in their own heads.  
  
"That's evil," Eriol marveled. "I love it!" Of course HE would.  
  
Syaoran sweat dropped. "Won't the girls be mad?"  
  
"Well, that's what they get for leaving us out of stuff," Matt supplied.  
  
Syaoran sighed. "I don't know."  
  
"Cute little descendent, you really need to learn to have some fun."  
  
Syaoran gave Eriol a vicious look. "Sorry, killing wasn't exactly a past- time for me like it is to you."  
  
"Was, my friend. was."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"So are we going to do it?" Spence asked hopefully.  
  
"I'm in," Matt said.  
  
"Me too," Eriol agreed.  
  
The three looked at Syaoran.  
  
"Why are we doing this again?"  
  
"They say you should always torture your girlfriend once in a while," Spence answered.  
  
"Who says that?"  
  
Spence frowned thoughtfully for a moment. "'They' do. And if they don't then they should." ^_^;; He's such a goober!  
  
Syaoran rolled his eyes.  
  
"Do you get dumber everyday?" Matt asked.  
  
"Depends, is today Thursday or Friday?"  
  
Syaoran decided to say something before Matt would make another rude comment.  
  
I don't know why but.  
  
"Fine, fine, I'm in." That's the spirit!  
  
"Yay!" Spence cheered. They talked in quiet whispers of their scheme.  
  
Mean while the girls were chatting and preparing food.  
  
"Aw, so you really do like Spence, that's so sweet," Sakura cooed.  
  
"Yeah, you know I think it's a little more than that too."  
  
"What? You love him or something?" Meiling asked, looking at Layla closely.  
  
Layla sighed and closed her eyes briefly. She didn't know what she felt. She just knew she never felt like this towards anyone. Sure, she had feelings for Syaoran before, but this was different. When she saw Spence the first time it was like all the pleasure and joy in the world wrapped itself only around her as she melted from Spence's smile. She looked at all the other girls. They had someone who loved them. One of them was even getting married! But she. she was just some girl who had feelings for someone who probably didn't feel the same way. Why would he? Sure, he might be attracted to her, but what for? Her looks? Most likely.  
  
She sighed again. I wish I could tell him how I feel.  
  
For once in her life, Layla was afraid.  
  
I need to grow some balls.  
  
"I think you're all just a bunch of love-sick, girls. How could you let them get to you like that?" Kero questioned, hovering over them.  
  
Tomoyo giggled. "Oh hush, Kero. If you only knew how love was, you wouldn't think of us so."  
  
"Yeah, yeah."  
  
"Speaking of the guys." Meiling started.  
  
"Yeah, it's kind of quiet," Sakura stated, looking around as if waiting for some loud noise to sound. Most likely Spence's mouth.  
  
"Yeah, a little too quiet," Layla said, looking up charily.  
  
They all turned as they heard the kitchen door swing open. The guys filed next to each other, one by one with their hands behind their backs and innocent smiles on their faces. The door swung back and forth behind them, making a small squeaking sound. That and the slight boiling of water were the only sounds in the room, along with the slight drifting sound of Kero's wings. Tomoyo eyed Eriol. She knew that look anywhere.  
  
"Guys, what's go-"  
  
But that's all she got out. The guys pulled the soakers from behind them, filled with ice water, pumped them, and started spraying the girls. They screamed while grabbing for objects to protect themselves with, pans, pots, tops, anything. Soon they were completely drenched and freezing. Syaoran went out of his way to shoot Kero out of the air. Though. everything stopped when the guys ran out of ammo. The girls realized this and looked at each other. The guys backed up a little as they saw the scariest glares they've ever seen in their lives.  
  
"Do you think they're mad?" Syaoran wondered.  
  
Matt stepped forward. "I don't know. Let's find out. Um. I love you, Meiling."  
  
Meiling growled.  
  
"Uh. I think they're mad," Matt confirmed.  
  
"Thanks, Mr. Obvious," Spence said sardonically.  
  
"What do we do?" Eriol asked.  
  
Matt started to back away slowly. "Well, um. we can either apologize or we could. RUN!" Good idea.  
  
The guys turned and bolted out the door, but the girls were right on their heels. There was a mad sprint to Eriol's room, the closest guy room there was. Eriol had the door ready to close. It was dark in the hallway and in his room so once he heard bodies run in he slammed his door closed and locked it. Switching on the light he looked around. He gasped in horror as so did the other members in the room. Syaoran and Matt. but no Spence! There mouths were in the shape of silent O's as they listened intently. They huddled up close against the door, waiting apprehensively. They jumped back as a slow, seducing voice drawled through the door.  
  
"Oh, boys."  
  
The three looked at each other, frightened.  
  
"We have your little friend. Wonder what to do with him," Layla said, holding back fits of giggles as Tomoyo, Sakura, and Meiling were holding Spence, Sakura with her hand over his mouth.  
  
"What did you do to him???" Syaoran asked dramatically, pressing back against the door. No need to get all melodramatic, Buddy.  
  
"Oh, he's fine," Layla replied casually. She signaled to Sakura and she removed her hand.  
  
"Don't worry about me, guys! Just don't get caught! I'll go through whatever torture they give me! Go on without me!" Spence managed to get out before Layla covered his mouth with her own hand. *Shakes my head*  
  
"He's fine, but that's only for- heySpenceyoulickedme!" Layla shrieked, pulling her hand from Spence's mouth, who was grinning evilly. Bad boy. "Ahem. as I was saying, it's only temporary. Who knows. maybe you'll hear his screams. Let's go, girls."  
  
"We won't leave you, Spence! We'll think of something!" Matt cried out. Haha, for once he cares!  
  
The girls took their victim back to the kitchen. Layla stood in front of him while the girls held him. She eyed him, smirking. Seeing him scared actually turned her on a little, as she noticed the way he trembled in their grasp.  
  
"Wh-what are you going to do to me?" Spence asked, pathetically.  
  
"Muwhahahaha, yes. yes. excellent," Kero murmured evilly, watching with a cup of pudding in tow. Him and his pudding.  
  
"Hmm. strip him, girls," Layla commanded.  
  
"What???" Spence asked, bewildered, but was soon laughing from the touch of all the hands raking his body. Soon he stood with his legs crossed slightly as he was standing only in boxers. *Whistles* Layla's eyes widened as she looked over his built body. She noticed the other girls even sent glances over his abs and arms.  
  
"Tie him up."  
  
The girls obeyed Layla. Spence was eventually tied to a chair, now with all four girls hovering around him, Layla directly in front still. Spence cringed inwardly.  
  
I'm doomed. I'm forever torturing this kid.  
  
"Tomoyo."  
  
"Yes, Layla?"  
  
"See if you and Sakura can find any syrup or something of the sort."  
  
"Ok." Tomoyo and Sakura went in search.  
  
"Syrup?" Spence asked mischievously, giving Layla a suggestive look. She looked at him wryly.  
  
"What? My mind's as pure as crystal," Spence said innocently.  
  
"Crystal does have gaps and air pockets in them," Meiling piped up.  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo returned. "Um. we couldn't find any syrup, but I found something else."  
  
Layla looked to see Sakura holding up a bottle of ketchup, chilled from the fridge. Layla smiled. "That's perfect." I'm bad.  
  
On the second floor, the guys were slowly tiptoeing out of the room.  
  
"We must save Spence. Got any ideas?" Eriol asked. Damn. do we have to?  
  
"We need to get near the area. Then we can see what we have to work with," Syaoran suggested.  
  
"Ok. We need supplies though," Matt stated.  
  
Eriol nodded. "Right. To the den."  
  
The three snuck downstairs and looked into the closet of wonders.  
  
"Headset walkie talkies. Wicked." Matt put a set on.  
  
Eriol smiled as he put one of his own on. "I knew these would come in handy eventually."  
  
"What? For your next terrorist attack?" Syaoran asked sarcastically, taking one for himself. He's so mean!  
  
Matt rolled his eyes. "Not now, guys."  
  
"I didn't do anything. But anyway, there are three doors to the kitchen. The one we've already been through, I'll take that one. Matt, go down that hallway and the door on the far right is the one. Li, you're going to be the one to go in."  
  
"Why me?" Syaoran asked nervously.  
  
"Because we can afford to lose you."  
  
"Well, thanks."  
  
"Look, go down that other hall, turn right, and the first door on your left. There's one of the kitchen islands not far away from it. Get behind it and you can be our eyes."  
  
"Yeah, but be careful," Matt added.  
  
"At least someone cares."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Walkie talkies on everyone?"  
  
The three turned them on and gave each other the thumbs up. With that they turned going to their own destinations.  
  
Back in the kitchen.  
  
"So um. what are you going to do? Eat me?"  
  
"Not exactly." Layla rubbed her finger down his muscular abs before moving her finger down to the edge of his boxers. She pulled them out and let them pop back against his skin. Mmm. where's Spence when I need him?  
  
Spence grinned. "Or if you plan on raping me, ladies, I just want to let you know that you can't rape the willing."  
  
They all rolled their eyes. Just then the boys made it to their assigned doors.  
  
"Good, they are near this door. They won't see you, Li, I think they're backs are to you," Eriol informed them, whispering.  
  
"Did I just hear someone's going to get raped?" Matt asked, matching Eriol's volume.  
  
"No, that wouldn't be torture to Spence," Syaoran said.  
  
None of the girls noticed one of the doors open and close silently. No one heard Syaoran slowly move across the floor on his stomach, pulling himself along with his arms. He made it to the promised kitchen island and sat up with his back against it.  
  
"I'm in."  
  
Syaoran looked up as he heard a sound. Sitting on the edge of the counter was Kero, finishing off the last of the pudding. He was licking it out of the container. Swiftly, Syaoran brought his hand up, grabbed the little beast, making sure to cover his mouth. At first Kero had a shocked look on his face but his features turned to rage as he saw Syaoran smiling at him. He gave the little guardian a squeeze.  
  
"Always wanted a moment like this." That's so wrong!  
  
Kero muttered something softly behind his fingers.  
  
"Shut up, I'm trying to listen."  
  
"Li, who are you talking to?"  
  
"I got the little stuffed animal, Matt."  
  
Eriol shook his head. "Stay focused, guys."  
  
Layla pulled Spence's boxers out again and opened the ketchup.  
  
"See. you guys wet all the bowls earlier and we wanted to mix a few things together, so I guess you're boxers will be a good substitute," Layla whispered.  
  
"What are they saying?" Eriol asked.  
  
"I don't know. I didn't even hear that one," Syaoran replied, whom was having fun shaking Kero.  
  
Spence's eyes widened. "I'm sure there's some around here somewhere!" he said frantically.  
  
Layla chose to reply by pouring a hefty amount of ketchup down Spence's boxers.  
  
All the guys winced as Spence groaned in pain, not knowing what was happening to him. Syaoran was too scared to look. They all flinched again as Spence gasped and moaned again. Poor baby.  
  
"Ah! There goes my nuts." Spence groaned, the cold fluid. well, shrinking a certain part of his anatomy.  
  
The guys gasped in horror.  
  
Matt's eyes widened. "They took his nuts???"  
  
"Syaoran, what's going on?" Eriol wondered.  
  
Syaoran took a deep breath, preparing himself for what he was about to see. Peeping around the counter, he saw the girls giggling as they kept handing bottles of condominiums to Layla, who poured them down Spence's boxers. They were already dripping with ketchup, mustard, syrup, and Layla was just now putting mayonnaise down them. Syaoran sweat dropped and put his back against the counter again.  
  
"He's fine."  
  
Eriol frowned. "How is he fine?"  
  
"Yeah, they took his nuts!" Calm down, Babe.  
  
Syaoran turned Kero upside down. "No, they're just putting a bunch of stuff down his pants."  
  
"Oh." the other two said.  
  
Spence now had ketchup, mustard, mayonnaise, syrup, and about 4 different salad dressings in his boxers. The ivory chair he was sitting on was stained and so were Spence's silk, blue boxers. Spence hung his head backwards and whined.  
  
"This is so gross. look what you're doing to my package."  
  
The girls giggled. "What should we do with him now?" Meiling asked.  
  
"Make him confess," Tomoyo said, smiling.  
  
Sakura looked at her. "Confess what?"  
  
"Confess his feeling's for Layla."  
  
The two spoken of blushed. Layla looked at him uncertainly, wondering what he would say. Spence was silent and looking down at his messy lap, not making eye contact with anyone.  
  
"Talk," Tomoyo commanded. Everyone was silent as they waited for Spence to speak.  
  
"Well, I didn't want to have to say this tied up by a bunch of girls with a bunch of shit down my boxers but."  
  
Spence looked up and caught Layla's eyes with his own.  
  
"When I first met you I'll admit I was attracted to you basically by your looks. But. through our letters I've learned you're nice, funny, smart, easy to talk to. so many things. You're perfect in your own way and being extremely sexy is just a bonus cause you're a great catch either way. I don't think straight anymore, you cloud my thoughts and dreams. I don't know what to do with myself. And when I saw you at my door earlier today I was so happy but yet a pang of hurt hit my heart cause I knew eventually we'd be split apart again. So I want to enjoy every blessing moment with you.  
  
A small smile formed on Spence's lips as he let out his last words.  
  
"Layla, over this past year I've fallen hopelessly in love with you." That was so sweet!!  
  
"What???" all three guys exclaimed in a harsh whisper. Shut up, guys!  
  
The girls were silent as they all looked at Layla, who was looking into Spence's eyes. She didn't need her ability to know he meant every word.  
  
Poor Kero, bruised and confused in Syaoran's fist, wasn't too confused to realize Syaoran wasn't paying attention to him anymore. He moved his mouth a little to open it.  
  
.  
  
"OW!!!!"  
  
Everyone in the kitchen turned to see Syaoran jumping up, shaking his hand. Kero had his jaw latched on his finger.  
  
"Get off my finger you little."  
  
Sakura looked half angry, half bemused. "Syaoran??"  
  
Kero let go and flew out of his reach. He shot him a raspberry before leaving. Syaoran shot a glare his way before looking back to see all the girls giving him a look. He laughed nervously.  
  
"Run while you still can!" Spence yelled.  
  
Eriol and Matt walked in.  
  
"Wow. I didn't know you could be that quixotic, Spence," Matt said admirably.  
  
Spence blushed.  
  
"Ew." Eriol remarked at Spence's boxers.  
  
"How do you think I feel? They're MY boxers."  
  
Syaoran got on his knees and pleaded to the girls. "They made me do it! I swear! I would never anger you on purpose." He crawled over to Sakura. "Believe me, please!"  
  
The other guys sweat dropped. "Traitor." Eriol mumbled.  
  
Sakura giggled. "It's ok, Sweetie, I believe you."  
  
Spence pouted. "Can someone untie me? I know I look good half-naked and all."  
  
Matt rolled his eyes. "Whatever."  
  
"What? I look too good for my own health."  
  
"You're ego is too big for your own health, how do you live with yourself?" Matt questioned.  
  
"I don't know, I'll have to ask myself that sometime. Now will someone please untie me!"  
  
Meiling untied him and he stood up. Everyone stepped back as fluids dripped down his legs, some dropping straight to the floor with a sickening plop. Spence shivered.  
  
"Oh, that actually feels pretty good."  
  
"Um. you're not walking through my house with those on."  
  
Spence shrugged. "Ok."  
  
Spence brought his hands down to his boxers and lowered them. Everyone's eyes widened and they groaned protests as they all looked away. Spence, naked, looked up, puzzled. Been there, seen that! Hey, maybe that's my useless too-much-information info for the chapter? Eh. who knows.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Ew, Spence, get out of here," Matt complained.  
  
"Fine."  
  
Everyone heard him leave and slowly turned back around, sighing with relief. Suddenly he walked through the door in his birthday suit. Everyone moaned and turned around again.  
  
"So when's dinner?"  
  
"Layla will go get you," Tomoyo said quickly. "Now go!"  
  
Finally Spence left and everyone relaxed.  
  
Matt shook his head. "That's more of Spence than I ever wanted to see."  
  
"Actually." Meiling began. Matt looked at her. She snickered. "Just kidding."  
  
"Well, Layla." Eriol started. "So. do you return Spence's feelings at all?"  
  
"I think that's something Layla should share with Spence, not us. Now shoo, guys, we should be finishing you're food if it's not burnt already."  
  
Layla gave Sakura a smile of thanks. Sakura winked at her as the guys mumbled as they left. Their attention was soon taken by the stove.  
  
.which just set on fire. that's sad.  
  
  
  
~*Spence*~  
  
Ugh, I can't believe they did that to me. And didn't even eat it off!  
  
Spence stood under the spray of the water, washing himself, steam floating in his personal bathroom, fogging the mirrors.  
  
Why did I say all that to Layla? She probably thinks I'm just like all the other guys who I'm sure have fallen for her. I'd never have a chance with her. I wish I did.  
  
I remember back last year, the first time I saw her. man she was hot. But she loved Syaoran back then, though of course he was in love with Sakura. Then at the carnival. ah those were the best hours of my life. ~College Life people I'm telling you!~ Now. I don't know what's going to happen. I hated having to tell her then, but at least now I got it out. I wouldn't want to write it in some stupid letter. Letters. eventually we'll have to go back to them. I don't want her leaving me.  
  
Again.  
  
  
  
~* Layla *~  
  
I had no idea Spence felt with that much intensity about me. No one's ever told me that before.  
  
Sakura chuckled. "You stopped stirring again. Maybe you should go get Spence now. We can finish up here."  
  
"Yeah, don't want anything burned," Meiling murmured.  
  
Well, I guess that alliance connection we had earlier was broken. You think after eighteen and a half years she'd be a little nicer to me. But. I won't let her ruin my mood. Spence is in love with me! "Um. by myself?"  
  
Tomoyo raised an eyebrow. "Why not?"  
  
"I just uh. I don't know."  
  
"I'll go with you," Sakura volunteered.  
  
Tomoyo turned off the stovetops. "We could all go. Would that make you more comfortable, Layla?"  
  
I smiled at all of them. They're such great friends. Well. Tomoyo and Sakura anyway. "Thanks, guys."  
  
  
  
~* Narrator *~  
  
Me again! Heh. well, the girls walked the back way so not to bother the other guys, who are doing. hell I don't know I'll make up something later. Anyway. once they got to the door, with Layla in the lead, she hesitated.  
  
"So why are we just standing here again?" Meiling asked, frustrated.  
  
Layla reached a shaky hand out to knock on Spence's door but then slowly pulled it back.  
  
I can't.  
  
"Layla, what's wrong?" Sakura questioned.  
  
She sighed. "I don't know. I'm. scared."  
  
Meiling muttered rude comments under her breath. Tomoyo elbowed her and Meiling rolled her eyes and folded her arms.  
  
Sakura smiled reassuringly. "What's to be afraid of? You have someone who's in love with you. You should be happy. And you feel the same, right?"  
  
"I. I think so."  
  
"Ok. So what's the hold up?"  
  
"I just want things to work. Really."  
  
"It should. No one says all that stuff and doesn't mean it. Besides, you have his heart already, why not trust him and give him yours."  
  
"I suppose so."  
  
Sakura grinned triumphantly. "Good. Now knock."  
  
Layla turned towards the door. She brought her hand up and tapped the door with the back of her knuckles softly.  
  
Spence looked up. He just came out of the bathroom, steam flowing out around his body, which was glistening wet. A towel was wrapped around his waist and he had a slight frown on his face as he thought of his situation with Layla now.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
Layla opened the door and stepped in followed by the girls. They stopped as they spotted Spence. Drops of water cascaded down his smooth, built body. His wild, blonde hair drooped a little from the water and his bangs hung sexily over his baby blue eyes, which looked hard, but were slowly softening. He looked drop dead gorgeous. And all the girls' heartbeats quickened as he raised an eyebrow at them. Layla's knees buckled.  
  
"Come to torture me more, ladies?" Spence asked, his voice deep and seductive, noting their reaction of seeing him.  
  
Layla turned and saw how they were also drooling over him. She started pushing them out one by one and then closed the door. She blushed slightly as she heard them giggling from the other side.  
  
Sakura covered her mouth briefly to stop her giggles. "Be down for dinner in about ten minutes, Layla."  
  
"Ok."  
  
She turned her attention back to Spence, who was staring at her. She took hesitant steps forward.  
  
"Um. I just wanted to say that dinner is ready."  
  
Spence watched her. He longed to pull her into his arms and hold her.  
  
"You kicked all of them out to tell me that?"  
  
Layla blushed. "Well. I."  
  
Spence sighed.  
  
I knew it'd get weird between us. If I knew beforehand I wouldn't have said anything.  
  
Layla looked at him.  
  
What's he thinking? Ugh, damn Eriol and his damn house. I don't want to do anything wrong. I don't want to lose him again.  
  
Tears started to brim up in Layla's eyes. She turned away from Spence, folding her arms.  
  
No, I won't let him see me cry. Am I that sappy? Hm. sometimes maybe.  
  
Suddenly there were two hands at her elbows, warm breath on her neck. Her heartbeat quickened slightly.  
  
"Don't turn away from me," Spence whispered against her neck. Layla closed her eyes as a shiver ran through her body. He slowly turned her towards him and she didn't resist. His hands moved down to her waist as he pulled her a little closer. She looked up into his eyes.  
  
"Layla." His expression said all that his words did not, his eyes unguardedly loving.  
  
Layla bit her bottom lip as she looked at his own lips. She remembered the first time she ever kissed him. It was more of a bribe do-this-cause-I-want- you-to kind of thing, but she missed the feeling of his lips on hers over the months. That short kiss they shared after he gave her the chocolate was sweeter than any chocolate she would ever taste.  
  
"I haven't had a chance to say."  
  
Layla trailed off. Spence looked into her eyes, waiting. She blinked and swallowed back her tears.  
  
"I didn't get to say that I felt the same way. I love you too, Spence."  
  
Spence's eyes widened.  
  
She does feel the same for me.?  
  
Layla saw the confusion and doubt on his face. Her emotions were starting to get the best of her again.  
  
"I mean it. I've fallen in love with you through the months."  
  
She looked down, her cheeks reddening, her eyes burning.  
  
"I've cherished every letter and read them over and over again. I've rejected every guy this past year, hoping maybe you returned my feelings. But I didn't know how you felt and. I guess I was too scared to ask in the letters. And I don't want to have to go back to that. I had to leave you a year ago. It'd hurt too much to have to do it again." Aw, I'm going to cry.  
  
Spence smiled as he felt a warm sensation pulsing through his body. His love. His love for Layla. He loved her so much. He brought his hand under her chin and turned her face up to his. Her eyes slowly closed as she felt Spence's breath against her lips. Layla's held back tears trailed down her cheeks slowly. Spence moved his hands to her cheeks and rubbed her tears away with his thumbs as he kissed her passionately. All their love poured into that kiss. All the feelings kept inside finally in the open. All the months of longing for each other as their hearts stayed true. Aw this is so cute!  
  
Layla broke the kiss, their faces inches apart. They both were breathing shakily as they looked into each other's eyes. Layla rubbed her hands up his chest.  
  
"Maybe you should get dressed for dinner."  
  
"Is boxers ok?"  
  
"Spence."  
  
"What?" he asked innocently.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*Syaoran*~  
  
Where the hell are Spence and Layla? We're all waiting at the table for them.  
  
"Where the hell are Spence and Layla?" I demanded, speaking my thoughts aloud.  
  
"Calm down, Syaoran. Maybe they're talking or something," Sakura proposed.  
  
"Or maybe he wanted to bang one out over his new ball and chain with the help of her baps up the apples and pears," Eriol said in "English", grinning. ~Sorry, I'm not translating any English I put into this story so. I guess you'll just have to use your imagination! ^_^ ~  
  
What the fuck?  
  
"Ew! I don't Adam and Eve it," Matt exclaimed. ~Well, that shouldn't be too hard to figure out.~  
  
Huh??  
  
"Look, I don't know what that means, but it doesn't sound good. I'll kill him first."  
  
Sakura gave me a mean look. "You won't touch him."  
  
Damn it.  
  
"Not even a chokehold?"  
  
"Not even a handshake, Syaoran."  
  
Ugh.  
  
"I'm sure they'll be down any minute," Tomoyo said reassuringly.  
  
Yeah, right.  
  
"They better or I'll."  
  
"You'll what?" Sakura asked, challenging me.  
  
". just have to eat without them," I finished timidly.  
  
"Yeah." ~You go, Sakura!~  
  
Everyone turned as they heard footsteps. Soon Layla and Spence turned the corner, holding hands. Eyebrows rose as they noticed Spence was only wearing boxers.  
  
Hm.  
  
"Guys? What's going on?" I asked, fingering my fork slowly if it was needed. ~Such violence!~  
  
"He wouldn't put anything else on."  
  
So they say.  
  
The two sat down.  
  
Eriol chuckled. "Yeah, I'll eat a lot better now, thanks."  
  
Everyone sat around the dark wood, round dining table with matching, elaborate chairs. I eyed Spence suspiciously.  
  
I cringed as Kero presumed to stuff his face. Over the year that's been the signal that everyone better start eating before everything is devoured. Dinner went by smoothly, no one spoke. I looked over to see Sakura studying Tomoyo's engagement ring with a dreamy look on her face. Great, I'm not going to hear the end of this tonight. I mean whom is Eriol kidding? Like everyone is going to sleep in his or her own rooms.  
  
"Spence, pass the salt, please," Matt said with a slight tone. ~Here we go.~  
  
Spence pouted. "Say the magic word."  
  
Uh oh.  
  
"Now, Butters." ~Butters is not a nice word just to let you know.~  
  
Eriol snickered at Matt's English term.  
  
"Huh? You want the salt or the butter, make up your mind."  
  
"Don't be a twit and play dumber than you already are."  
  
Oh no. here we go.  
  
I watched as butter was thrown across the table and hit splat in the middle of Matt's forehead. There was silent shock soon followed by fits of giggles around the table. I shook my head and ducked under the table, pulling Sakura down with me.  
  
"You." Matt growled. He picked up his ice water and splashed it over Spence's bare skin, Spence gasping. He gave Matt a look. "Oh. it's on now."  
  
Everyone else ducked under the table with Sakura and me as overhead we heard food being thrown every which a way.  
  
Kero, oblivious of all this like he usually is when he's eating, was swimming in the chocolate pudding bowl, eating contentedly. Suddenly his face was splashed with pudding. Wiping his face and licking his paw clean, he stopped. Moving his tongue around in his mouth, he tasted something funny. Was that. potato salad? Was. his pudding. contaminated. by. POTATO SALAD??? His half-brown covered body flew up in the air, catching the attention of Spence and Matt. The rest of us looked up as the sound of food throwing ceased. Everyone watched Kero apprehensively as he looked around with a look of anger none of them had seen before. ~Hehehe.~  
  
"Who. did it? Who did this?" he demanded icily, pointing at the pudding bowl now mixed with potato salad. ~They did it now.~  
  
We all looked at each other fearfully. Matt and Spence pointed at each other. Kero made a growl as much as his little body could muster and started to glow. Everyone went wide-eyed as they realized he was transforming.  
  
Then of course they all did what any sane person would do.  
  
They ran. ~Ew, I just sneezed. Aight I think that's my useless info of the chapter.~  
  
  
  
*~Narrator~*  
  
After the girls calmed Kero down, Matthew and Spencer were bullied by the girls to clean up the dining room and do all the dishes. Afterwards these four couples decided to split up and explore the house.  
  
"It's nice out here," Layla said softly. She looked out at the ocean, dark from lack of moonlight. She closed her eyes and sighed as she listened to the ocean breathe, matching her intake of air with its current. It was half past eleven.  
  
Her and Spence were outside under a gazebo. The rain was still pelting down quietly, huge drops spluttering in the earth, making the earth's perfume rise up in the air. The wind had died down to nothing and the thunder became little purrs and the lightening little light shows. But Spence was too hypnotized by the sight of Layla to take note of his surroundings. She realized this and blushed at the open way he stared at her.  
  
"I think these next couple of weeks will be great, don't you?" Spence asked, taking Layla's hand in his. She interlocked her fingers with his and squeezed gently.  
  
"Yes, and time to come afterwards," she replied, smiling.  
  
Spence chuckled. "So do I have to pack myself in your suitcase when you leave? Cause. there's no way I'm going to let you go again."  
  
"Actually. I was thinking I could transfer to China with you guys."  
  
Spence's eyes widened. The thought of her doing just that ran through his mind for a long time. But he never had the nerve to ask her to make such a life-changing decision. Layla looked into his eyes, searching them, cursing Eriol again for enchanting the house.  
  
"Do you want me to do that, Spence?"  
  
Spence averted her gaze for a moment. "Layla, don't."  
  
Layla's brow wrinkled slightly at his comment. God, she wished he'd look at her. "Don't what?"  
  
He did look up at her. "Don't ask me to make such a decision for you. I admit I want to be with you, though I don't care where. China. Japan. anywhere. As long as it's with you. That's all I want."  
  
Layla only stared at him. She looked, watching the rain fall; its sound seemed soothing to her. "I want to be with you. In China."  
  
Spence brought his other hand up and turned Layla's face back with it towards him. "Really? Are you sure?"  
  
Layla put her hand over Spence's on her cheek and nodded. "I'm sure."  
  
Spence smiled, pulling her into a hug, rubbing his cheek gently against hers. He put his hands into her long, silky hair as she wrapped her arms around his neck. They stayed that way for a while.  
  
"I love you," Layla whispered into Spence's ear.  
  
Spence kissed her neck gently. "I love you too." He pulled back a little to look at her. "And I'd love it even more if I were yours."  
  
Layla giggled. "I'd love that a lot."  
  
"Good. Hope you know now you can't get rid of me."  
  
Layla leaned forward, kissing him softly, catching Spence off guard. When she pulled away slightly and looked into his eyes, Spence had a slight dazed look on his face.  
  
"Well." Spence said, licking his lips slowly, "hey do that again."  
  
Layla shook her head and smiled as she pulled him into another kiss.  
  
It's about 11:40 now. Meiling and Matt were in Matt's bedroom. Meiling was sitting on his bed as Matt was looking through his bags. He stood up straight and scratched the back of his head. "Now where did I put it?"  
  
Meiling giggled. "Well, you didn't have to get me a present."  
  
"I didn't have to, but I wanted to. Ah. here."  
  
Matt walked over to the bed with a medium sized ebony box. Meiling was engraved on the top of it. Matt sat next to Meiling as he held it out to her.  
  
"I know how you are about your hair so."  
  
Meiling gave him a look, flicking her hair, which was down, over her shoulder with her hand. "Hey, you're the one that always messes it up."  
  
Matt's ears turned pink. He moved a few strands of hair gently behind her ear, rubbing his thumb down her cheek. "And also you know how I am about your hair."  
  
Meiling smiled and opened the box. Inside were combs of shapes and sizes, brushes, clips, bows, ribbons, etc that were also of ebony and personalized with Meiling's name in them, all sitting in black velvet spaces for themselves. Meiling fingered the little items slowly. She looked up at him. "Wow. Matt, I love it."  
  
Matt smiled, caressing her cheek gently before kissing it. "And I love you, Meiling."  
  
"I love you too. You know what I could use right now?"  
  
"No, tell me," Matt asked, combing his fingers into Meiling's hair.  
  
Meiling sighed, closing her eyes. "Mmm. a nice bubble bath."  
  
Matt chuckled. "Have fun."  
  
Meiling pouted as she looked at him. "Well, I was hoping you'd join me."  
  
"I know I was just teasing," Matt laughed, tugging playfully on her hair.  
  
Meiling smirked, deciding to tease him too. She looked at him innocently, running her finger over his comforter. "And. I kind of need help with my clothes."  
  
Matt got the hint and stood up. He took the box and set it aside on his bed and then took Meiling's hands, leading her towards his bathroom. "That's what I'm here for."  
  
Alrighty then. next couple! It's ten till midnight. Let's check on um. Sakura and Syaoran. Yeah. Ok, so this famous couple was is in Syaoran's room. Tomoyo and Meiling had bought Sakura a lot more than just that thong bikini. Syaoran was trying to coax her out of his bathroom as he sat patiently in an armchair.  
  
"Sakura."  
  
"I look so skanky! I might as well not be wearing anything," she whined.  
  
Syaoran thought about this. He actually never saw Sakura fully nude before. Sakura would always rant about how she wanted their first time to be perfect. Syaoran figured this was probably after they got married. So he never tried anything to that extreme. But hey, it's not like he never thought about it, he's a man! Although, he's a man that respects his woman. I know the people who read College Life probably thought they did the nasty at the end of the Epilogue. Well NO they didn't!  
  
"Let me see."  
  
"Ok, well. just don't laugh."  
  
Syaoran bit the inside of his cheek just in case as he watched the door open. He knew how. exotic. Tomoyo's sense of fashion was. His whole mouth went numb as he saw Sakura walk out. Tomoyo had thought this a remarkable find for Sakura. The fabric was silk, what little of it there was anyway. It was dark green and molded perfectly with every curve and line of Sakura's body. The straps were extremely thin, holding up a gown that shimmered in the light. Its wavy pattern covered main parts of her anatomy; otherwise you could see everything else because of sheerness. Syaoran licked his lips, trying to put feeling back into them as he realized she wasn't wearing anything underneath, seeing with his own eyes. He looked down at his hands taking a shaky breath, trying to calm himself. Were his fingernails dirty? Sakura saw how he averted his gaze from her and pouted.  
  
"You don't like it?"  
  
Syaoran looked up. "No, Sakura, you look great.  
  
She smiled gratefully. She started a slow 360-degree turn, and Syaoran almost swallowed his tongue as he saw the lack of a back in the gown. She faced him again and started to walk towards him. Sakura didn't know what was recently coming over her. Maybe it was from Meiling and Tomoyo talking about how fun sex was and how fun it is to mess with a guy's head. Both of them (hehehehe). Amen girls. cough. so she decided to mess with Syaoran's and see what would happen from there. She had never seen him completely naked before. Maybe she would tonight.  
  
"I thought you might not like it," Sakura confessed innocently, her voice an octave lower, more seductive.  
  
Syaoran gulped nervously. "W-Why wouldn't I?"  
  
Sakura slide slowly onto his lap, her legs straddling his waist. She slowly slid her arms onto his shoulders, pressing her body gently against his. She moaned softly in her throat, causing a shiver to run through Syaoran's body.  
  
"Syaoran."  
  
"Y-Yes?"  
  
She removed her arms briefly to loosen the ribbon holding up her hair and shaking it out in one smooth motion. Syaoran's lower stomach grew hot. Sakura trailed her finger along his chest.  
  
"How long have we been together?"  
  
Syaoran quickly calculated in his head.  
  
"It'll be nine months next week."  
  
Sakura smirked. "Yep." She slowly tugged Syaoran's shirt up over his head He didn't resist. He was more curious over what she was up to.  
  
"Sakura?"  
  
She kissed his neck softly before moving her tongue against his skin, sucking gently. Syaoran's senses were cluttering. His body wanted to do something he wasn't sure either of them was ready to do. Sakura has come onto him before, but not this strongly.  
  
"Mhm?"  
  
Syaoran put his hands on her hips.  
  
"Why do you ask?"  
  
Sakura's hands moved down to his pants. As she did this, both her straps slid off her smooth shoulders. She smiled as she looked at him, while he watched her unbutton his pants.  
  
"I think we should go to the next level."  
  
Syaoran's eyes widened as he looked up at her.  
  
"Sakura. are you sure?"  
  
She responded by unzipping his pants and leaning in for an avid kiss.  
  
Should I continue with this couple? No, I think I'll move on to another one. Sorry to all you perverts. Anywhore, who am I forgetting anyways? Oh, of course: Tomoyo and Eriol. Aight, I guess they can be in Eriol's bedroom. Tomoyo was lying down in Eriol's large waterbed under the covers. The room was dark except for the moonlight that shone through the windows. Yep, the storm clouds moved on. Tomoyo was studying her ring, smiling.  
  
"Wow, I'm getting married. I can't believe it," she murmured to herself.  
  
"Something wrong with it? I can always replace it," Eriol suggested, crawling into bed with her. He pulled her back close against him, wrapping his arms around her waist.  
  
Tomoyo giggled. "No, I love it. Though it wouldn't matter if you had given me a rubber band. I just want to spend the rest of my life with you, Eriol."  
  
Eriol smiled as he squeezed her gently, kissing the top of her head. "And you will, my love."  
  
Tomoyo put her hands over his, seeing it was half past midnight, before closing her eyes.  
  
Ok, well they went to sleep I suppose so let's check on the others.  
  
Matt was wrapping a towel around Meiling in a loving hug. Meiling held the towel up over her dripping body. She smiled and moved closer to Matt, pulling him into the towel with her. They shared a kiss. Ahem. well after they dried themselves they crawled into bed together. They cuddled together under the covers, Matt on his back as he held Meiling close to him, her head resting on his chest. Matt kissed her forehead.  
  
"Did I tell you I loved you today, Meiling?"  
  
She smiled. "Yeah, but it doesn't hurt to say it one more time."  
  
Matt stroked her hair gently with his fingers. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too," Meiling replied, closing her eyes. "Sweet dreams."  
  
Matt smiled. "With you, who needs dreams?"  
  
Aw, he's so damn sweet! I forgot why I broke up with him. What was I thinking? I talked to him earlier today too. Getting off subject! Yeah, for those who are wondering what I'm talking about, Spence and Matt are ex-bf's of mine. So. on with the story!  
  
Layla and Spence. Me and the dork, usually the torture victim. Wonder what we're up to.  
  
"No, you're staying here with me, Silly."  
  
"But I'm hungry," Spence whined.  
  
"But I'm comfy on your chest, and if you go to sleep you can eat breakfast in the morning."  
  
Spence pouted. "Ok."  
  
Layla smiled with her victory. She closed her eyes as she listened to Spence's heartbeat. She knew his heart beat for her. And with this comfort she was able to sleep peacefully. Cheese and rice, that boy is such a baby isn't he? Assumingly everyone is asleep right now, yes? Or so we think. wait we do know of one couple who's still awake.  
  
Hours passed. it's about two now. Five till.  
  
Syaoran collapsed on top of Sakura. They were both breathing heavily. Their bodies glistened with sweat, their skin flushed. Ripples of pleasure flowed through them from the depths of their being as their bodies burned against each other. Sakura ran her hands along his back, staring up at the ceiling. The past couple hours she felt pain, pleasure, and straight ecstasy. The pain was strong and hurt so much she almost yelled for Syaoran to stop. But the pain started to ebb away and turn into pleasure, flowing from in- between her legs and through her whole body. Then a great eruption went through her as a breathtaking feeling pulsed through her body.  
  
Congratulations, Sakura, you had an orgasm.  
  
Syaoran panted against Sakura's neck, trying to catch his breath. All the while he was wondering if he was causing her any pain. But with the way she was yelling his name it didn't seem like it. Besides, she wasn't the one with nail scratches on her back! Syaoran sighed long as his body still throbbed with a feeling Syaoran had never quite felt before.  
  
Congratulations, Syaoran, you had an orgasm too!  
  
I tried to please the perverts a little bit and if that didn't work then leave me alone and go watch a porno or something.  
  
"Sakura, are you ok?" Syaoran asked, moving off of her and laying down next to her.  
  
"Yes. You?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Syaoran moved close to her, turning on his side.  
  
"So was it. good?" Don't you hate it when a guy asks you that? Especially if it wasn't? Eh. not that I would know. Anyway.  
  
Sakura nodded, taking an unsteady breath. "Oh yeah."  
  
I don't know why I wanted to wait.  
  
Been a while since I've let them have their own thoughts so I just decided to put that little tid-bit in there.  
  
There was a long silence.  
  
"I'm hungry."  
  
Syaoran sweat-dropped.  
  
She's been hanging around Kero way too much.  
  
He watched as she got up and tied a robe around herself. She looked at him.  
  
"You're not coming with me?"  
  
Syaoran sighed and got up, pulling his boxers back on. Sakura took his hand and led him through the hallway and down the stairs. It was dark except for the moonlight peeking through the windows.  
  
"Ok, I'm lost now."  
  
Their shadows were long and hideous against the blackness. Get Eriol's fashion sense!  
  
"I think if we go through the dining room there's a door leading to the kitchen."  
  
Syaoran led the way and opened the dining room door. He stopped as he saw something on the dining table. Two things actually. One was a box, medium size, shining in its own spotlight. In front of it lied Kero.  
  
Dead.  
  
A bloody knife was jabbed straight through his little body. The silence behind him let him know Sakura saw what he saw. Sakura couldn't believe it. Her eyes brimmed with tears.  
  
"No. KERO!!"  
  
Sakura's wail echoed through most of the mansion. An old father clock chimed off the hour of two.  
  
When it alerted the house one last time everyone was down in the dining room, awakened by Sakura's cry. They all saw the same thing.  
  
Sakura. crying in Syaoran's arms.  
  
That strange box.  
  
And Kero.  
  
Murdered?  
  
  
  
*Sighs with relief* Finally, I'm finished! Sorry everyone but yes Kero is dead. Hey, I told you people were going to die anyway so don't get mad. But you all have a say in this. You have to review and tell me who you want to die in the next chapter. I doubt you want anyone to but I mean if you have to pick one of them who would you pick? I don't want to choose them myself, that'd be too easy, so I'm letting you decide. You can even kill me off; in fact I think it'd be easier if I were one of the first to die. Wonder who the murderer is. I choose murderer, but you get to choose victims. Fair enough? Ok, review please and I'll get back to you on the next chapter when I find out who it's going to be. It gets a little scary from now on, it's supposed to be horror anyway, I need to work on that. So tata for now! ^_^ 


	3. Apology

I am very sorry to those who had begun to read this story. It's been... what, a year since I last updated? I've been uber busy, what with moving and all and I havent had the time. But I have worked on other stories that are just as good, if not better, than this one and "College Life". On fictionpress.com I go as "Echo" and have 2 stories posted at the moment: "Elemental Sacrifice" and "TBD". You can go to them w/ the site below:  
  
http://www.fictionpress.com/profile.php?userid=144584  
  
I apologize for being flakey about all the posting. I know I said I planned on finishing this story, which I do, just not now. In the meantime, if you've liked my work, you can enjoy the stories on the above site. Again, I am truely sorry.  
  
~*Layla*~ 


End file.
